Estranged
by ninakietnaki
Summary: "My name is Flaky. I did nothing and because of this I lost my two best friends." Oneshot


**Hello to anyone who read this.**** I took a small break from my other fanfictions to write this oneshot.**

**Humanized HTF**

**I don't own Happy Tree Friends**

* * *

**Estranged**

I still remember how I met each one of them and I will never forget.

It was the third grade when I transferred in my new school, leaving behind my old house, school and friends. I was always very skinny, weak, tomboy, shy and a crybaby. I was wearing usually jeans and large sweaters and my red hair was very long, wild and with dandruff. I couldn't make new friends again and almost everyone in my class teased me.

One day, a girl and other few started to tease me again. I couldn't bear it anymore, that's why I tried to defend myself and bit this girl in the arm. She started to scream and then ran to the teachers crying, with the other girls following her behind. The headmaster told me to never do this again and he didn't tell anything to my parents. One of those girls left the others, came to me and asked me if I wanted to be friends with her. I was so happy to have a friend for the first time. When I asked her name she told that it was Giggles.

We started to play together and soon we became best friends. Giggles was always so cheerful, energetic and happy. Her pink hair was short with a red bow and she usually was wearing pink dresses.

A year passed and we went to the fourth grade. That time a new transfer student came and her name was Petunia. She had long blue hair in a ponytail with a pink flower on it and she was usually wearing blue shirts and skirts. She was pretty alone and no one talked to her. Giggles and I decided to be friends with her and we invited her to play with us. She looked so happy and I was happy for having a new friend. Petunia was always so nice, calm and smart.

The three of us together started to do everything together. We were always going to each other's houses, on field trips, on birthday parties, to the cinema and were playing together. Even through from time to time Petunia was leaving Giggles and me to go somewhere with Handy. She really had a crush on him.

The years passed, the end of the sixth grade came and with it the end of the elementary school. It was the last day of school when we made a vow. The three of us vowed to always be friends forever and that nothing will separate us. We promised that, even if we go to different schools, we will always be friends no matter what. After this we bought three pendants, that together made a whole heart with the words 'Best Friends Forever' on it.

Each one of us were sent to a different high school and I completely lost contact with them. In the high school I was alone and with no friends again, even through my classmates were nice to me. But there was this one mean girl called Lammy. She was in a gang and was always harassing me, even through I did nothing to her. I was afraid to say anything. As the years passed she lost interest and was just looking down on me and ignoring me.

While I was on the third year of high school, I met Giggles in a story. We were so happy to see each other, but she changed a lot. She now was wearing black jeans, a pink tank top, a lot of make up, her hair became long, she changed her red bow to a red bow-shaped clip and was wearing our friendship pendant. She really had changed, while I remained the same. But she still was wearing

After this encounter we started to hang out. It was almost like the old times, but something was missing. One day we happened to pass in front of Petunia's house. Giggles and I thought to make a surprise to her and rang the doorbell.

Petunia opened the door and was really surprised and happy to see us again, or it seemed like it. We stayed at her house talking about a lot of things and what happened those three years, I have to say that Petunia really had changed a lot. She slightly cut her hair and put a crystal flower clip on it, she was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, make up and the pendant was missing from her. I asked what happened to it and she said that the chain broke and that she needs to fix it.

While Petunia and Giggles stayed in the living room, I sneaked inside her room and looked inside her jewel box. Inside I found the pendant harmless. Why she lied to us? I put it back and didn't say a word about it. After we left, we didn't hear from her again, she avoided us and that was bothering me.

From that point, Giggles and I started less and less to hang out until we stopped. I don't know why, but we just stopped. Soon the school ended and the summer started. My parents sent me to a summer camp, where I saw Petunia again. She was hanging out with other girls that belonged to a gang.

I knew one of the girls and she was very nice and friendly to me, so I was often around them. I tried to talk to Petunia, but she was always so silent and I didn't know how to approach her and start a conversation. She was avoiding me and I didn't know why. I wanted to scream and ask 'What's the matter with you? Why you're avoiding me? Why you're ignoring me? We are supposed to be best friends!' But I never had the courage to say it.

The camp was coming to an end and it happened that I found myself alone with her. Then I asked her, with tears in my eyes, why she lied about the pendant back then. She didn't look at me and silently walked away without replying to my question.

The new school year started and I went to senior high school. I didn't hear anything from Giggles and Petunia. Handy went to the same school with me and I asked him if he know something about them. He said that he wasn't talking to Giggles all those years and that he stopped seeing Petunia since she was enrolled to a gang two years ago. I was silent and felt a deep sadness inside of me.

One day while I was walking at a street I met Giggles. She didn't changed from the last time I saw her, but she wasn't wearing her pendant anymore. I asked where it is and she said that she can't find it. I knew she was lying, she was always bad at lying. I found out that she started to smoke, that she became a rebel and that she enrolled to a gang. Still, I stayed silent. This wasn't the Giggles I knew, I was feeling somehow estranged from her.

I often tried to contact her, but she was ignoring my calls. First Petunia and now Giggles. 'What happened? Why are they avoiding me? I thought that we swore to be best friend forever!' Those questions where bothering my mind. I didn't hear anything about them for long time.

The next year Petunia was transferred to my high school. I tried to approach her, but soon I found out that she was friends with that girl, Lammy. I didn't know what to do. She was everyday in my class avoiding me and not speaking to me, like I was a stranger to her. This was torturing me. We weren't friends anymore we were estranged. Handy wasn't talking to her, but I knew he desired to be with her again. One day he came to me and told me that Petunia used drugs.

This really hurt me, I wanted to do something, but I remained silent and did nothing. I held my pendant, hoping that everything is just a bad dream. I wished that everything will be like it was in elementary school. But I knew this was the cruel reality.

Time passed and the school year had almost ended. I heard rumors about two rival gangs in our town. I was afraid that Petunia or Giggles were members in one of those gangs. Everyone knew what meant when two rival gangs were going to meet.

It was the last day of school and Petunia didn't come. As was coming to school I heard people talking about a fight between gangs and that many died. My fears became truth when the headmaster started to read names of the dead people from the both gangs. Among those names I heard Giggles and Petunia, but the worst part was that they belonged to different gangs. I looked at Handy, he had a painful expression on his face.

When I came home, I locked myself in my room and started to cry. I was crying, because it was the only thing I could do. We had made a vow, a whole promise, but everything was a lie. We never remained best friends forever, we were easily separated and Giggles and Petunia went against each other. After few hours, it was late night and I decided to go to the graveyard, but first I needed to make two stops to take something.

Now I'm standing in front of their graves, remembering everything that happened until today, and I take their pendants from my pockets. I look with teary eyes how their graves lie next to each other. I start to dig a small hole between the graves. Then I take off my pendant and put them all together. I look how the heart says 'Best Friends Forever' for the last time and I scream "THAT'S A LIE!"

I can't stop my sobs as I place the pendants inside the hole and start to cover them with soil. My best friends died and are buried underground and along with them should have died our friendship. But no, our friendship had died a long time ago and I bury it now, along with them.

My name is Flaky. I did nothing and because of this I lost my two best friends.

* * *

**Hope you liked this sad fic and I would like to know what you think about it.**

**Well, time to return to my other fics.**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
